


4 Times Victor Misses Yuri and 1 Time He Doesn't

by with_a_j



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 4+ 1 fic, Hidden Feelings, M/M, i love my angsty russian boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_j/pseuds/with_a_j
Summary: Victor keeps losing sight of Yuri.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	4 Times Victor Misses Yuri and 1 Time He Doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head and I wrote down. I figured maybe it was time to add it to this site, but also just adding more to this criminally under represented pairing.

1\. 

The first time Victor turned around to find Yuri missing was right after Yuri was brought to train with Yakov. Victor had been watching the young blond work on speed building for his work on the double axel. He could hear Yuri arguing with Yakov and insisting that he had enough power to go for a triple. Victor shook his head, remembering himself at 9 arguing for the same thing.

“Victor!” Yakov shouts across the rink, “Come here and talk some sense into Yura about jumping.”

Yuri glares as Victor glides over and stops next to him.

“I don’t need his help,” Yuri spits.

“You’ll listen to what he has to say or I’m sending you home,” Yakov states with finality before walking away to work with a few other skaters.

“I don’t need your help I know I can land a triple.”

Victor nods sagely at the confidence and the show of force, “That may be true, but take some advice and don’t fight Yakov. He doesn’t make idle threats.”

Yuri crosses his arms across his chest and glares at his blades. Victor can sense the warring emotions in the boy and takes pity on him.

“Watch me, follow my steps, but make yours a double.”

Victor pushes off from the boards, builds up speed and launches into a perfect triple axel. Yuri watches transfixed as Victor’s silver hair settles around him. He’s envious of the ease with which Victor can complete the jump. He pushes off the boards to join Victor in the middle of the ice.

He starts skating backwards, listening to the cues that Victor is offering. He builds speed and completes the perfect double. Victor claps and Yuri offers a genuine smile. He goes for another double. Again, Victor claps and thinks about how brilliant Yuri will become.

“How was that?” Yuri asks.

“Perfect,” Victor replies, “But you knew that.”

“Not perfect enough to catch you though,” Yuri states.

“Not yet, but maybe one day,” Victor replies and reaches over the boards for his water bottle, “Let’s …”

The words die on Victor’s tongue because when he turns Yuri is gone from his side. The blond is building speed around the ice. Victor holds his breath as Yuri launches himself into the air and lands, if not that gracefully, a triple axel. He brings up his hands to cover his smile.

“Yuri! Get those skates off and go home!” Yakov’s voice bursts through the quiet of the rink.

Yuri rolls his eyes and glides to the exit, but not before offering a nod to Victor.

2.

The next time Yuri is lost from Victor’s sight is after his fifth win at the Grand Prix Final. The two were both dragged to the banquet by Yakov, who told them that they needed to put in some face time with the sponsors and the ISU.  
  
The two Russian skaters were the last to arrive into the dining room, all others already there paused to watch the two champions enter the room. Both men were dressed sharply in pressed suits. With their high cheek bones and pale hair that seemed to glow, it was no wonder that all eyes would be on them. With a nod to Victor, Yuri left his side and wandered up to the bar. Victor was swept into a hug by Christophe, before the pair also made their way to the bar.  
  
“Congratulations on your gold Yuri,” Christophe said toasting the blond.  
  
“Thank you,” Yuri responds, which causes Victor to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Yuri knew that he had just shocked Victor, he wasn’t one to accept compliments so readily, however he knew that he had to play nice so that he could be released from this hell early.

Yuri hated banquets, the whole farce of them, especially when the ISU and sponsors insisted on staying around longer than normal and then when the whole thing devolved into a drunken, sloppy quasi-orgy he was even less inclined to enjoy them. It wasn’t that Yuri didn’t enjoy a good drink or a good time and he had been known to enjoy the occasional make out session with fellow skaters or hockey players, but away from the prying eyes of others. The scene that banquets became, just wasn’t his scene.

Victor on the other hand loved the freedom and camaraderie that banquets provided. He also was a bit of an exhibitionist, he had nothing to hide.

“So, what are your plans for summer?” Christophe asks.

“I’m off to Moscow to visit with my grandfather and then straight back into training, I’m taking you both down next year,” Yuri replies.

Christophe laughs and Victor offers an enigmatic smile. This disturbed Yuri as he’s curious to know what Victor’s plans are as the older skater hadn’t shared what he was going to do next year.

“If you’ve got nothing going on Victor, then you must come stay with me,” Christophe offers.

“Maybe my friend.”

A round of shots was poured and the three men drank up. Soon Victor and Christophe were engaged in in other conversations and Yuri was feeling bored. He grabbed a glass of vodka and began wandering around the room. No one came up to him, not with the scowl on his face. He couldn’t escape Phichit though and was pulled into a couple selfies.

Soon the lights in the room dimmed and more alcohol began to flow. Yuri quickly made his way back across the room to Victor.

“So, old man you going to join in?” Yuri asks.

“Not really feeling up to it right now,” Victor replies.

Yuri turns to look at him. That response was not usual, Victor was often found in the centre of all the debauchery. Yuri opens his mouth to ask him if he wants to leave then, when he is shoved to the side by the flailing arms of Yuuri Katsuki throwing himself on Victor.

Yuri hears the slurring words, begging and fangirling from the disgraced Japanese skater and he scoffs in disgust. He couldn’t understand how a chubby and anxiety riddled man could make it so far. It was mortifying sharing name with him. Backing away from the scene Yuri snags a bottle from the bar and makes his way out of the room.

Victor didn’t know what to do with the man in his arms. He listened to the pleas to coach him and he couldn’t help but smile and laugh at the ridiculous display. Victor pushes Yuuri back onto the dance floor. He turns to make a comment to Yuri, but all he sees is a flash of blond walking out of the room. Victor knows that he won’t see Yuri for weeks and he left without saying good bye and the feeling stings.  
  


3\. 

The third time Victor loses sight of Yuri was at the Hot Springs on Ice.

Victor knew running off to Japan was unwise but he could see no other way of getting his spark back. He was thrilled and surprised by Yura following him, but he knew that he had fucked up by forgetting his promise from years ago, but he had tried to make it up to Yuri. However, Yuri was full of rage and all of it directed at Victor. The night before the competition Victor follows Yuri in to the pool.

“What are you doing here old man?” Yuri demands as he watches Victor strip down to join him.

“I came to check on you. It’s been a while,” Victor responds settling into the hot water.

Yuri scoffs. The last time he had seen Victor was the night of the banquet and he left before he could see anything. He knew that his feelings for Victor were changing, but that evening they had come to a head. He escaped his growing jealousy and tried to outrun his feelings, but running to Moscow had done nothing to dampen his feelings. He knew that he would just have to hide his feelings when training started up again. However, when he showed up at the rink for the first day of training, Victor wasn’t there. Victor had abandoned him and his affection had turned to rage. He had only chased after the man for one reason – choreography.

Being in Hasetsu had only fuelled his jealousy and anger. He couldn’t stand to see Victor doting on the other Yuuri and it was taking all his energy not to snap.

“Like you care old man, you’ve got the piggy.”

“I do care. I know I’ve been forgetful, but you are my rink mate. My friend.”

Victor did care. He’d always cared about the blond boy who stood up for what he wanted and fought to prove himself better than the others, better than Victor. He knew he had some inkling of affection for the boy, but age and propriety kept him quiet and away from Yuri. However, with Yuri showing up in Hasetsu all fury and fire the affection began to stir and grow. It was why he went hard on Yuri, he wanted to turn him away from Victor.

Now with both of them stripped down to nothing in the hot water, they couldn’t avoid each other.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Victor asks, risking a glance at Yuri.

“Yes, I think I’ve found my agape, and no I am not telling you what it is.”

Victor chuckles, “I can’t wait to see it. I know it will be remarkable.”

Yuri blushes under the praise and Victor can’t help but trace the blush with his eyes as it travels down Yuri’s chest.

The two men soak for a while longer, when Yuri let’s out a yawn.

“Time for bed Yura,” Victor whispers.

Yuri nods and climbs out of the pool. He turns before walking back inside the building, “I’ll win tomorrow and you’ll come back with me.”

Victor offers a smile, but does not respond.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuri steps off the ice, breathing hard and looking at Victor. The older man smiles and praises Yuri for skating the best he had ever done it. Yuri smiles back and feels a flutter in his heart. Maybe he had won this and Victor would be coming home with him.

Victor wants to follow the blond. To sweep him in a hug. He knew that Yuri had it in him, but he also knows that if he follows Yuri back to St. Petersburg Yuri’s debut in seniors would be overshadowed by Victor and talk of protégés.

Victor knew that he had to choose Yuuri.

Yuri walks out of the changing room. He can hear the crowd cheering for Katsuki. He glances at Victor and the silver haired man’s eyes are glued to the spectacle on the ice. Yuri wills Victor to look at him. Just one glance. But nothing comes. So, Yuri slinks back into the shadows and gathers his things to leave. He nearly escapes without being stopped, be he isn’t that lucky. He doesn’t stay long and he leaves with a flick of his wrist.

After attending to Yuuri, Victor ducks into the other changing room. Instead of a blond ball of fury and challenging green eyes, he found a desolate and cold place. Yuri wasn’t there and his bags were gone too. Victor dashes from the room and rushes outside, there he bumps into Yuko.

“He’s gone,” she says.

“How did he look?” Victor asks, worry in his voice.

“Sad, but determined to win.”

“Good, good,” Victor replies, “I’d better get back to…”

“Don’t wait too long!” Yuko calls.

Victor pauses and looks back at her questioningly.

“You might lose him forever if you keep him waiting too long.”

“I won’t,” Victor replies, he knows that Yuko is not talking about Yuuri. He returns to the rink and his future pupil.

He knows that Yura and Yuuri will both be successful, but he knows that he doesn’t have much time before he will have to confront his feelings for Yura.




Another banquet and another evening of debauchery. Yuri is much more looking forward to this one, especially with Otabek to hang out with. 

After speaking with the last of the remaining press and sponsors about his gold medal winning skates Yuri takes a moment to breathe. Finding a dark corner Yuri leans against a wall. It was all he ever wanted. Winning gold at the GPF, making history, just like Victor. He had watched the pale haired man. Watched as he fawned over Katsuki, hug him and practically kiss him. I was jealousy that had driven him from the hotel and onto the streets of Barcelona and onto the back of Otabek’s moped.

He had never considered making Otabek a friend, but he was quite glad that he had. The Kazakh’s friendship had helped him cope with the last few days and helped him choreograph new parts to his exhibition skate, changes he knew got everyone talking.

“Taking a break?” A comment whispers in Russian.

“Just a quick breath before going in,” Yuri responds, opening his eyes to see Victor staring back at him.

“Ahh yes, I remember needing those after winning too,” Victor says musingly. “You were fantastic this week Yura, I am so proud of you.”

Yuri looks up at victor and gives him a smile, “Thank you.”

Yuri pushes off the wall and heads towards the door. Victor nods and watches Yuri enter the banquet room to loud cheers. He had kept a close on eye on Yuri the entire competition, but he didn’t dare approach. He knew the young man didn’t need any distractions, but he figured with the competition over he could finally find the time to talk to him. He had wanted to say something before the exhibition skates, but when Yuri’s number was finished he had jumped into Otabek’s open arms and laughed. Victor wondered if his moment had passed. He didn’t know what the development was between Yuri and Otabek, but Yuri’s seductive skate definitely sent a message. He did know that maybe after a few drinks he could finally speak the truth.

In the banquet room the lights dimmed and the music was just below blaring. Yuri accepts congratulations and requests for selfies. He slides up to the bar and grabs a vodka. He laughs at JJ and Christophe dancing, both trying to outdo the other. He knows that it’s only a matter of time before one or both of them were stripped down and grinding on a pole.

“Hello partner.”

“Hello Beka.”

“Beka?”

“Too long to say your whole name.”

“Fine Yura.”

Both men laugh at the exchange.

“Drink?” Otabek asks holding up the bottle of vodka.

“Of course,” Yuri replies, holding out his empty glass.

“Prost!” Both men clink their glasses and take a sip.

They turn to watch the dance floor. Christophe now has his shirt off and Mila is shoving euros into his pants. From the corner Yuri notices Victor, he watches as the man makes his way to Katsuki and Phichit. Yuri watches as he drops a kiss on silver medalist’s cheek. A flare of jealousy burns through his belly. He had seen the two become more affectionate throughout the season, but not in such close proximity. He downs the rest of his drink and pours himself another glass.

“Let’s have a repeat of the first male pairs dance!” JJ shouts towards Victor and Katsuki.

This outburst causes the two men to freeze, both then shake their heads.

“Nonsense you have to. Let’s see those sparks fly,” Christophe adds in.

Victor and Katsuki take their shots and make their way to the centre of the dance floor amid cheers. Victor glances towards Yuri and watches as the younger man leans into Otabek. He nearly leaves the dance floor to go talk to him, but the music starts and crowd cheers.

As Yuri watches the two men begin their dance the flare of jealousy turns into a full fire. He white knuckles his glass. He thought that maybe winning the gold medal would have made Victor return to him and maybe return to Russia. He starts when the glass is pulled from his hands.

“Want to get out of here?” Otabek shouts over the music.

Yuri turns to look at his new friend. He could see the sympathy in the dark brown eyes. He had admitted his feelings for Victor over practicing the exhibition, Otabek just nodded sagely and that was the end of that. Yuri appreciated the quiet response and to not get a lecture about chasing unavailable men.

“Yeah. Where?”

“I can get us into the club that I was DJ-ing at the other night.”

Yuri scrunches his nose in response.

“Ok no, beach bar that serves delicious food all night?”

“Perfect,” Yuri pushes away from the bar, “Let’s go.”

Yuri grabs Otabek’s wrist and leads him to the door. From the dance floor Victor’s eyes watch as the slim, blond led the brunet from the room. He stops moving and feels his stomach plummet. He missed his chance and now Yuri was gone.




Going back to his room alone was not what not what he thought would happen after the banquet. Victor thought that he would corner Yuri and find a way to get the man alone to talk with him and admit his feelings. But he makes his way to his room alone.

As fun as dancing and celebrating with his friends was his heart wasn’t in it. After completing his routine with Yuuri he wandered over to the bar. He had contemplated chasing after Yura, but it didn’t feel like the right thing to do. He wanted to go back to his rooms, but that would not have solved any of his problems and in all likelihood Christophe would have followed and then his room would become the unofficial after party.

So, he stayed, drinking at the bar and falling into various conversations with the skaters who approached him. Most had questions for him about next season, but Victor kept his answer vague. Only Yuuri knew that he was going to return to competition. He had seen what Virtue and Moir had accomplished after a season away and he know that he could do it as well.

When his phone read 2am Victor decides that it best for him to leave and leave without being followed or cornered. He steps off the elevator and when he looks towards his room he sees Yuri sitting next to his door. The blond man is leaning against his knee and scrolling on his phone.

“Yura,” Victor whispers.

The blond man looks up from his phone, his face a picture of shock, “I thought you wouldn’t be here Vitya.”

“This is my room Yura.”

“I thought maybe you had decided to spend the night somewhere else.”

Victor tilts his head at this. If Yuri thought that Victor was going to be spending the night elsewhere was he planning on just spending the night sitting outside his room.

“Well I’m here. Did you want to come in?” Victor asks.

Yuri nods and Victor reaches out to pull him up. He must have pulled harder than he thought because the young blond man goes toppling into his arms.

“Sorry,” Yuri says, stepping back and brushing his hands down his sides.

Victor says nothing and goes to unlock the door. He ushers Yuri into the room and the blond takes a seat on the single queen bed.

“So, you were seated outside my room because?” Victor asks.

“I… well…” Yuri is unable to get the words out and he slams his fist on the bed.

“I figured I wouldn’t be seeing you until breakfast tomorrow. You know with you running off with Otabek…”

“He’s the reason I’m here,” Yuri cuts Victor off, “He told me to come speak with you.”

Victor couldn’t fathom why Otabek would tell Yuri to come talk to him, when he should have had the young blond in his own bed.

“Why would he say that? I figured that the two of you would still be…” Victor trails off.

Now Yuri is the one confused.

“Why would… wait you think Beka and I were?” Yuri shakes his head, “No, Beka took me out of the banquet to stop my heart breaking even worse.”

“Heart breaking?”

“By you, you asshole,” Yuri practically shouts, “I followed you and always wanted your attention because I…”

Yuri never gets to finish his sentence because Victor’s lips are on his. Victor’s hand come up to frame his face and slow down the pace of the kiss. Eventually Yuri pulls back from the kiss to look into Victor’s eyes.

“What was that?” He asks breathless.

“Something I should have done before you left Japan,” Victor answers, “I have wanted you Yura, wanted you since you joined the senior circuit, but I denied my feelings because of our ages, but I couldn’t hide it anymore.”

“Good, because I want you too,” Yuri replies and Victor leans down for another kiss.

Victor pulls the blond towards him and both men fall to the bed. Exchanging kisses both men strip each other of their clothing. Before it goes further Victor pulls back again.

“I’m coming back to Russia,” He says.

“To skate or to coach?” Yuri asks.

“Skate.”

“Good, because I need to beat you.”

Victor lets out a chuckle.

“I won’t let you down,” Yuri whispers.

“I know you won’t Yura and I promise not to lose sight of you again.”

Surging up Yuri brings his lips to Victor and the two men get wrapped up in each other.


End file.
